A Different Oneshot
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: Dimitri and Syra (The Legend of Dimitri and Syra: A New Dawn) meet Nightshade and Xavier (The Legend of Nightshade and Xavier: The beginning). They have a chat about random things and have a few laughs along the way. Swap stories and get into a few fights with some stupid apes and themselves. No flames. T for mild language, gore/fighting. a joint oneshot part one. :3


**_A Diffrerent oneshot _**

**_..._**

**Me: time for an awesome oneshot that HKGhost/Shadow thought of. Thank you shadow for letting me use your OCS!**

* * *

Nightshade and Xavier was taking a much needed vacation from fighting. They were walking about when Nightshade heard the familiar sounds of a battle raging. She took off at full speed, now completely used to not flying. The little dragoness sped up when she heard a panicked screech. As soon as she reached the place, she blasted the apes that she saw with shadow fire and created shadow daggers that pierced the apes. She slid to a stop as the last of the apes dropped to the ground.

"Thank you." The voice was formal. The other one was not so polite

"We could have handled them." This voice was clearly feminine, and a bit of bitterness in it. Nightshade turned to see a white dragon and another, black dragoness.

The black dragoness had golden horns, underbelly and tail-blade. She also seemed slightly irritated.

"You're very welcome." Nightshade said in her usual bubbly manner. The black dragoness only scoffed.

"Why'd you run off like that, Shade?" Xavier puffed as he approached. The white dragon recoiled slightly as Xavier walked up. The other black dragoness only got more irritated.

"I'm leaving." The irritated black snapped. Turning around and walking into the brush.

"What the hell is her problem?" Xavier asked, getting irritated at the black's obvious disrespect towards Nightshade.

"Please be patient with her," the white dragon said, "She has bad experiences with purple dragons." Nightshade just shrugged and bounced up to the retreating dragoness.

"Can I ask your name?" She said as she stepped in front of the young dragoness. The black just sighed. Nightshade was beginning to get a little irritated herself. Nightshade used her shadow element to stop the other black.

"What is your problem? You act like you ate a bad lemon." Nightshade said, hoping that a little humor would calm the black. This is when the black surprised Nightshade. She fazed through the wall of shadows. Nightshade eyes widened.

"I'm gonna take a nap." the black said as she continued on, motioning to the white dragon with her wing. The white dragon frowns at Xavier and Nightshade, before walking off with the black dragoness. Nightshade let a bit of the red mist seep into the soft breeze. The two new dragon's eyes grew wide at the red mist that hung in the breeze. Nightshades own eyes narrowed and Xavier just sat, waiting impatiently.

"I am really getting sick of your attitude." Nightshade said as she looked over the now stunned dragons. Then she was surprised again. The black dragoness picked up her paw, somehow defying the fear energy that bound her friend, and started to twirl her claw around. The red mist began to go towards her claw and coil around her claws like a snake.

"Calm down, miss." The white one said, his worry obvious. He knew how his companion could get when she was _really_ angry.

"No! I won't calm down until she-" Nightshade said, jabbing a forepaw at the other dragoness. "-Stops being rude!" Nightshade glared at the black again. "How can you do that?" Nightshade asked the black dragoness, who was absorbed with twirling the red mist in between her fingers.

"I want to know your name." Nightshade insisted, dropping her annoyed demeanor and taking up a friendlier one.

The other black huffed. "Fine. I'm Syra. So then, what's your name?" Syra added, sounding friendlier.

"I'm Nightshade. Glad I met someone around my age." Nightshade giggled. Syra clenched her fist and the red mist disappeared. Xavier thought now was a good time to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Xavier. Nice to meet you, uh?" He said to the white dragon.

"I am Dimitri. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The white dragon said, bowing slightly. Nightshade bounced up to Xavier and sat down next to him.

"Nice to meet you too, but do you have to be so formal?"

Just as the words came out of Nightshade's mouth, a large group of apes, how typical, rushed into the clearing and surrounded Nightshade and Xavier.

"Get them!" The lead ape commanded.

Nightshade and Xavier exchanged a look. Xavier prepared his ice fury and nightshade used her fear fury. The red mist spread outwards, stunning the apes. Almost immediately after, Xavier's ice fury finished off the apes, leaving nothing but bits of frozen ape. Nightshade turned to Dimitri and Syra.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asked. The four of them charged into the surrounding wood, with Nightshade in the lead.

"Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless!" Nightshade laughed. Xavier laughed along with his love.

"I know! It was hilarious!" he relied. Syra rolled her eyes. Dimitri shifted as the two younger dragons shared a laugh.

"Sorry, it's kinda weird to be around other dragons our age." Nightshade said with a small smile.

"There are only the guardians, but they're a lot older than us." Xavier added.

"Yeah, and Cyril, I don't even know if he was always like that, old." Nightshade said, hoping the joke would loosen the two new dragons.

"I don't know why you don't like him, but you shouldn't say things like that." Dimitri piped up.

Syra just kept to herself. Nightshade's face lit up with a giant, toothy grin. Nightshade blended into the shadows. She momentarily appeared behind Syra. The small, cheerful dragoness tapped Syra making her jump high into the air and land on the ground, her limbs spread out. Nightshade burst out laughing. Syra glared at the cheerful dragoness.

"Got ya!" Nightshade puffed out.

Syra grinned mischievously and tackled Nightshade. The two dragonesses rolled around, play fighting. Nightshade rolled away, still laughing.

"Looks like I have a new friend!" Nightshade exclaimed happily.

As they continued to play, Xavier sat by Dimitri. He noticed the holes in the white dragon's wings. They seemed to uniform to be wounds.

"By the way, Dimitri, what's with the holes in your wings?" Xavier asked.

Dimitri explained that the holes were for a piece to his armor and that he was a knight. Xavier looked at Dimitri, his blue-purple eyes glittering with respect and admiration. Dimitri looked away from the purple dragon. Right then, a really good prank popped in Syra's head. She gestured for her new friend to get closer. Nightshade bounced up and listened to the prank. The two dragonesses shared a mischievous smile. They went to different ways. Nightshade snuck up on Dimitri while Syra did the same to Xavier. Nightshade made the wind blow around Dimitri. Dimitri adopted a confused expression before looking back to find nothing. Syra tapped Xavier's shoulder and would move when the purple dragon looked back. When they finished their little prank, they laughed so hard, they couldn't breathe.

"The looks on your faces!*hiccup* they're so funny!" Nightshade chirped. Syra just laughed along with Nightshade.

"Sorry. Normally, Nightshade doesn't act like this." Xavier said, not quite sure why his love was such a joker all of a sudden.

"Its fine, you don't need to apologize, Xavier. Syra has that kind of effect on people." Dimitri replied, not caring much for the harmless prank.

"It's been a while since we've actually had time to have fun." Xavier said. Nightshade bounced over to him and nudged his side.

"I have a great idea! Xavier, let's go back to the temple." She said an idea formed in her head.

"Oh, yeah. It's almost sundown anyways. You wanna come, Dimitri?" Xavier asked the young knight.

"Come on Syra! I need your help to prank my dad!" Nightshade pleaded her new friend.

"Coming!" Syra called and she bounded after the smaller dragoness.

"Wow, Nightshade is unusually fast." Dimitri observed.

"She's used to having to go places by ground." Xavier pointed out. Xavier charged after the pair of dragonesses. Dimitri followed soon after.

...

Syra and Nightshade were still laughing about the prank by the time the two dragons bounded up to them. Soon they began to talk about the other pranks they had pulled.

"One time, me and Xavier decided to cover up the pool of visions. Let's just say that that one didn't go so well." Nightshade said, giggling at the memory. They continued to laugh, joke, play and even prank each other till the sun started setting. Nightshade yawned and laughed at the same time, making Syra laugh harder. Xavier had lain down next to Nightshade.

"Come on Syra. It's time to go." Dimitri said sadly.

"Already!? But we were having so much fun." Syra replied disbelievingly.

"Won't Conner be worried?" Dimitri said, his logic making sense.

"It might be a good idea, Syra. I'm gonna miss you, but I really hope to see you again." Nightshade said as she hugged her friend goodbye

Xavier looked at Nightshade than looked at Dimitri.

"No! I've been having a lot of fun and I don't want you guys to leave... not after I've made a friend." Xavier said, honestly discontent. "Besides, I haven't gotten to spar with Dimitri yet!" Dimitri just chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe next time." Dimitri said with a small smile. Nightshade poked Syra with a forepaw.

"Hey!"

"Syra, I'll always be your friend. And you'll still be able to come back!"

Syra smiled and tackled Nightshade again. They played around for a bit longer before Dimitri led Syra out of the temple. Nightshade took off after them. The small dragoness waved as her two new friends flew to the wood where Nightshade, Xavier, Dimitri, and Syra met.

* * *

**Frost: I hope that this one shot is to all of your liking. Enjoy!**


End file.
